<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17岁还没有初吻的话、好像会变成魔法师 by shinehana96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498758">17岁还没有初吻的话、好像会变成魔法师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96'>shinehana96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meguro Ren/Murakami Maido Raul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17岁还没有初吻的话、好像会变成魔法师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| 魔法师中毒中</p><p>| 好梗拿来主义</p><p>| 符号用的比较乱  大家尽量看</p><p>「对话」『内心独白』“听到别人的内心音”</p><p> </p><p>💙❤️💚💛💜</p><p> </p><p>raul最近在抗拒与人接触，准确的来说，是昨天17岁生日过后的raul，正在抗拒与人接触。</p><p> </p><p>在今天第108次求抱被拒绝后瞪着狗狗眼偎在墙角的佐久间大介开始怨念画圈圈的时候，杰尼斯学历天花板阿部亮平终于觉察出不对劲，于是他冲着门口正在说话的人大喊——</p><p> </p><p>「妈！！！」</p><p> </p><p>正在与隔壁六筒高地吉桑进行上一辈友好谈话的深泽辰哉被阿部这一嗓子吓了一个激灵，多亏高地吉桑眼疾手快的托住才免得一个趔趄直接摔倒，「喊喊喊、喊什么喊，我聋了吗？！」深泽骂骂咧咧的看向阿部。</p><p> </p><p>阿部可不管这么多，他冲着深泽指了指佐久间，又指了指窝在沙发里双手环抱着自己嘴里还念念有词一脸惊恐的raul，用嘴型传递着信息——</p><p> </p><p>（raul好像到了叛！逆！期！）</p><p> </p><p>「什么？」团内最高龄的深泽难免有点雷达故障，「raul发情期？？？唔......」</p><p> </p><p>嘴巴突然被身后来人紧紧捂住，「小声点！」渡边翔太一脸严肃仿佛要去参加发布会，可是眼睛里却闪着“Yes！又在吃瓜第一线Lucky！！！”的光芒，「他说，raul到了叛逆期。」</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>「等等，让我整理一下，」深泽摸着已经开始突突跳着发疼的太阳穴，「所以说，你们是从哪里发现raul开始叛逆了？」</p><p> </p><p>「这还不足以说明一切？！」阿部指着泫然欲泣的佐久间，「他今天拒绝了skm108次哎108次，skm现在已经被判死刑了！」</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，只见佐久间左手捂着心脏倒了下去，右手艰难的抬起来拼命往前伸，似乎想要抓住什么东西，「我......我是市民......哒！呃！！！」</p><p> </p><p>看着佐久间演着小剧场断了气，深泽嫌弃的用脚尖踹了踹“尸体”的小腿肚，「说正经的呢，别演了.......」</p><p> </p><p>「今天的raul的确与往常不同，」一个男声突然插入，四周好像都响起了华丽的圆舞曲BGM，哦，原来宫馆凉太加入了讨论。</p><p> </p><p>「date sama......」深泽星星眼，终于有个靠谱人发表意见了。</p><p> </p><p>宫馆低吟了一会儿，「今早保姆车raul坐在我旁边的时候，明明是相邻着，他却死死靠着车窗要跟我拉开距离，偶尔因为汽车转弯不小心靠在我身上他就像触电一样的弹开。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊这......」深泽对此毫无印象，他今早一上车就开始跟马内甲桑确定今天排练和明天舞台剧的流程，结束后就靠着岩本照补眠了。『可恶！』深泽心中暗骂，『自己的崽都奇怪成这样了我居然没有注意到！！！』</p><p> </p><p>「如果是这个的话，俺也有话说呐～」路过听一耳朵的向井康二也操着关西腔把头凑了过来，「今天不是集合的特别早嘛，老妈就让我给大家都带点儿路上吃的点心，」向井仔细的回忆，「如果非说有什么奇怪的地方的话，raul的确挺反常的，只吃了一个就不吃了，而且我把用保鲜膜包着的点心给他的时候，你们知道他怎么接过去的嘛？」</p><p> </p><p>众人摇头。</p><p> </p><p>「兰花指、他翘着兰花指哎！」向井右手模仿着，由于过于用力让手看起来像发病的鸡爪，「他就这样，用拇指和食指给捏过去的哎！他这样就好像、就好像......」</p><p> </p><p>「就好像在刻意回避跟koji的触碰一样......」渡边翔太抚着下巴上并不存在的胡须，作名侦探发言。</p><p> </p><p>「raul在抗拒别人的触碰！」</p><p> </p><p>「raul今天还总是离人群远远的！」</p><p> </p><p>「哎对了！今天还没听见raul说话哎？！」</p><p> </p><p>六个男人六张嘴叽叽喳喳，鸡圈里的鸡听了都要耳朵出血跳崖自尽。</p><p> </p><p>「所以说，」深泽试图总结，「所以说我们可以定论，raul是叛逆期了，可是......昨天过生日的时候不还好好的？笑得吵得嗓子里像安了一百个哨子似的，粘在めめ身上像只八爪鱼撕都撕不下来......哎？めめ去哪了？」</p><p> </p><p>「妈你傻了啊，」阿部说，「めめ今天有杂志拍摄，晚上才过来啊。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊对对对，那先不说他了......」深泽重新陷入对自己崽的担忧，「不过17才叛逆期，是不是有点太晚了啊......现在这些00后小孩的叛逆期都这么突然的嘛？说叛就叛睡一晚就叛？？？」</p><p> </p><p>正当这群90年代初期的吉桑们因为不理解小年轻的心理又都陷入沉默的时候，又一个呼吸不太平稳的声音插了进来，刚刚跑完5公里回来的岩本照——</p><p> </p><p>「你们都在这儿废什么话啊，」岩本勾勾手指，「叛逆期什么的，打一顿不就好了？」</p><p> </p><p>「照！！！」/「爸！！！」</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>虽然说休息室里面吵吵嚷嚷，隔壁的筒光试图凑热闹听八卦都来了好几波，“raul疑似叛逆期”的消息更是迅速在Jr中传播开来。可是明明是身处同一个休息室，raul本人却沉浸在自己的世界里，对成员们的热烈讨论充耳不闻，这是因为，他实在是遇上了短暂的17年的人生里无法处理甚至从没听过的棘手大问题——</p><p> </p><p>从今早起床开始，他突然发现自己如果碰到别人的皮肤的话，就可以听到那个人的内心音。</p><p> </p><p>从家门口7-11收银大叔找钱时碰到他手指的“哎这孩子到底是吃了什么长的这么高啊half就是不一般啊我也生个half儿子好了......”</p><p> </p><p>到事务所的前台姐姐给了他两颗糖并伸手摸了摸他柔软头发的“哇raul君真的太可爱了我要是生不出这么可爱的儿子怎么办啊......”</p><p> </p><p>再到上保姆车深泽辰哉进行成员点名时用手拍了拍他肩膀的“yes！我的崽今天还是这么帅这么可爱这么迷人杰尼斯万岁养成系万岁！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>？</p><p> </p><p>raul烦恼的想，『为什么大家都是拿我当儿子啊......』</p><p> </p><p>呃......烦恼错了！！！应该是『啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！为什么我会听到他们的内心音啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！是不是工作太多了我太累了所以精神出问题了啊5555555』</p><p> </p><p>这种担忧自己的精神压力终于在跟宫馆凉太坐并排且多次因为汽车拐弯轻撞到他身上后爆发——</p><p> </p><p>『啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！为什么？？？？？？？？为什么date sama的内心音也是交响乐啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！』raul无能狂怒。</p><p> </p><p>于是他开始敏感的抗拒所有可能的潜在的身体接触，连向井康二给的小点心也是小心翼翼的接过来，『555这个点心好好吃可是不能再要一个了我恨😭😭😭』</p><p> </p><p>而对于身体触碰，现在摆在raul最大的敌人就是skinship大师、不做亲密接触可能会死的佐久间大介。在第107次躲过了佐久间的试图拥抱后，raul满怀歉意的看着佐久间失落的眼神，又条件反射的躲过了第108次，所以佐久间就缩成一个蘑菇开始画圈圈。</p><p> </p><p>『55555skm kun果咩！』raul在心里道歉，『我也不想的😭』</p><p> </p><p>终于在结束了今天的舞台剧排练返回休息室后，raul摸到了手机，对自己队友越来越大的讨论声仿佛听不见一般的一头扎进互联网里。</p><p> </p><p>身体触碰  听见内心音 </p><p> </p><p>打好关键词之后开始检索，网页弹出了13680条信息，raul事无巨细的一一看了，终于在一个都市怪谈的论坛里，似乎找到了答案。</p><p> </p><p>（如果到了17岁还没有初吻的话，好像会变成魔法师哦～）</p><p>（楼主又在这里瞎掰了，你倒是说说，会变成什么魔法师？）</p><p>（我可没有瞎掰，我有个朋友就是这样！）</p><p>（又来了又来了，无中生友系列，各位散了散了～）</p><p>（别别别！我说我说，就是，如果碰到别人的话，就可以听到那个人的心里话......）</p><p>（哈哈哈哈哈哈瞎掰的还像模像样！）</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>后面的跟帖还很多，不过说着说着就跑偏了，不过raul还是get到了最重要的信息——</p><p> </p><p>『原来！原来不止我一个人是这样！原来不是精神出问题！可是......』在惊喜之余，『17岁没有初吻已经够惨了......还要因此变成魔法师什么的......这么悲惨的17岁还有嘛！！！！！！！！』</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>一天下来，虽然raul已经在尽力习惯自己的魔法，可是敏感的躲避身体接触已经成了条件反射，这也让其他成员们更加笃定了raul是真的进入了冷酷的叛逆期，于是在晚上分配旅馆房间的时候自觉的没人跟他一个房间，好让小孩能有自己的独处空间。</p><p> </p><p>虽说在尽量躲开一些身体接触，但还是不可避免的碰到了一下，比如深泽辰哉路过raul的时候心疼又欣慰的“我的崽终于长大了今晚给他买红豆饭庆祝一下好了(●°u°●) 」”让raul在黑线和感动的中间左右横跳，不禁也想大喊一声「妈」。</p><p> </p><p>晚上十点一刻，raul一个人窝在房间里继续刷手机寻找着解决办法。突然有人敲门，果然是言出必行深泽君带着热乎乎的红豆饭过来了，门口的岩本往里探了探脑袋，眼里满是父亲慈爱又克制的目光。深泽除了让raul趁热吃之外还带来了一个消息，「本来下午事务所那边说めめ工作结束的太晚今天不过来了，可是刚才又通知说めめ已经坐上赶来的车了，今天旅馆已经客满了，待会儿めめ过来了跟raul住一个房间可以嘛？」</p><p> </p><p>深泽坐在raul旁边拍拍他的脸，raul听到深泽内心在说“崽啊我也想给你多留一些私人空间，可是也不能让めめ睡在过道吧......”</p><p> </p><p>于是raul扬起笑脸，「我知道啦，你们快去睡吧，爸～妈～」</p><p> </p><p>「一天天的也不学个好！就知道跟着他们乱学！」深泽又开始骂骂咧咧，可是岩本却是受用得很，进来大手一扯把深泽扯出了房间，关上门走了。</p><p> </p><p>『跟めめ一个房间啊......』刚才魔法师的问题好像突然消失了一般，raul现在满脑子里都是目黑莲的脸。本来侧卧着的他翻身趴在床上，把脸埋进被子里，又因为呼吸困难再次翻身正面面对天花板，脸蛋不知道是因为刚刚缺氧还是别的什么原因通红一片——</p><p> </p><p>『读心......听到别人的内心什么的......』raul朦胧的想着，『如果是めめ的话，其实听听看也不错啊......』</p><p> </p><p>可能是一天精神都高度紧张的缘故，刚放松了一会儿，raul的眼皮就不堪重负的塌了下来，很快便睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>深夜一点三十七分过六秒，一阵悉悉索索后，睡梦中raul隐隐的听到了一些声音，他皱了皱眉头——不对！不是真的听到，而是......</p><p> </p><p>“怎么睡衣也不换被子也不盖都不枕在枕头上就这么睡着了？”</p><p> </p><p>因为没有盖被子暴露在空气里有些冰凉的手腕突然感受到了热源，这时raul“听”到了声音——</p><p> </p><p>是めめ！</p><p> </p><p>目黑莲料到这么晚了小孩肯定熟睡了，所以用前台的备用钥匙打开门，令他没想到的是，raul就那么大咧咧的仰在床上睡着了。『这小孩真是不让人省心啊，生病了怎么办......』这么想着，目黑莲便伸手过去要抱起raul，给他塞进被子里去，只不过这个轻柔的动作立马吵醒了敏感的小孩。</p><p> </p><p>「唔......め...めめ？」raul困得眼睛都睁不开，黏黏糊糊的发问。</p><p> </p><p>「啊？吵醒你了吗？」目黑莲动作停滞了一下，脑袋贴了过来，突然缩短的距离让raul似乎能感受到目黑莲温热的呼吸，「怎么也不盖上被子睡啊，着凉了怎么办......」目黑莲轻声责备着，可是语气里都是怜爱，声音虽然轻但手上的动作却没停，如他所愿的把小孩塞进了被子里。有隐隐的外面的灯光洒进房间里，亮亮的两个人的眼睛突然对视到一起，这时，raul清楚的“听”到了一些声音。</p><p> </p><p>刹那间，目黑莲的眼神从深情变成错愕又变成惊恐，他抓住的raul的手突然开始收紧，将小孩的手腕紧紧扼在手里——</p><p> </p><p>「raul！你、你什么时候——」</p><p> </p><p>突然意识到这样的自己只会让raul“听”见更多的东西，目黑莲突然松开手，腿一软向旁边的床仰了过去，短短的这几秒他的额头上就布满了细密的汗珠。</p><p> </p><p>而这边的raul也为刚才“听”到的事情而震惊，目黑莲刚刚紧紧攥住的自己的手腕正在火辣辣的发痛，因为刚刚的局面太过紧张和出乎意料，raul轻轻的喘了起来。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>大概过了五分钟，房间里的空气趋于平静，窗外的月光投射进房间，两个人的眼睛都亮晶晶的，目黑莲觉得老这么僵持着也没用，是时候打破平静理出来一个思绪了。</p><p> </p><p>「raul、」目黑莲喊道。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」小孩应。</p><p> </p><p>「你是什么时候有的，我的意思是说、」目黑莲胡乱的挠着头发，「我的意思是，你是什么时候有这个能力的......就是，可以读心的能力？」</p><p> </p><p>「好像......就是今天、」raul也认真回忆，「昨天大家跟我一起过生日的时候都还好好的来着，今天一早就有了，」小孩声音越来越小，「可吓到我了......」</p><p> </p><p>「啊对啊！」目黑莲像突然想到什么似的躬下身子痛心疾首道，「你昨天是17岁生日啊！我怎么给忘了呢！没想到你也中招了！可恶！」</p><p> </p><p>「めめ......めめ也是对嘛？」</p><p> </p><p>「......嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>然后对话就陷入了诡异的沉默，因为在这个对话中，两个人都默契的没有提到raul刚刚“听”到的目黑莲的内心音。紧紧攥着raul手的目黑莲“什么？！！！raul什么时候有的能力？！！！！那那件事——我对他.......他知不知道？？？”</p><p> </p><p>「raul、我——」</p><p> </p><p>「めめ、你——」</p><p> </p><p>两个人不约而同的开口碰在了一起，raul像鼓足了勇气一般身体前倾想再次开口，却被突然站起来的目黑莲给打断——</p><p> </p><p>「不要说、raul！不要说......」目黑莲的呼吸混乱了起来，「我......我真不知道该怎么开口，对自己的队友有了这种越界的感情，我......我本来不想说出来困扰你的，但你现在还是知道了......」目黑莲盯着raul，「抱歉！我会尽快收拾好对你的感情的！我、我先出去了！」</p><p> </p><p>听着一向沉稳冷静的めめ一通乱七八糟的表白，raul也不知道怎么的，心脏里好像塞进去了一个热气球，气球不断的变大，让心又涨又温暖。温暖的感觉顺着血管遍布全身，都要把他的眼泪给熏下来了。看到目黑莲说完立马转身要离开，raul扑上去抓他，全然不觉自己在床上盘了太久腿已经完全麻掉，歪七扭八的摔在地上，目黑莲心疼的上来搀扶却被小孩握住了手，「めめ、别走、」raul说，「你听，你快听——」</p><p> </p><p>这次换raul紧紧握住目黑莲的手——</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会困扰呢......因为我、”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是一样的。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>「所以说，めめ平时冷静疏离的态度就是为了防止身体接触读人家的心对吧～」化解了心事的雪人团末子组面对面的坐在床上，因为刚刚互相告白还有点羞涩，大咧咧的raul决定先打破沉默。</p><p> </p><p>「其实、也不算是啦......」目黑莲想了想回答道，「我本身性格也是这样的啊，而且就算我这样、」目黑莲轻轻拍了拍raul的额头，「你还不是像只八爪鱼一样缠在我身上？」</p><p> </p><p>「啊......」被说的有些害臊的raul迅速转变话题，「也就是说，めめ也是17岁变成魔法师的对吧，那这么几年了你有没有研究怎么才可以消除这个魔法啊？」</p><p> </p><p>「啊～这个我倒是看了很多，」目黑莲说，「答案很多，不过大同小异，总结起来就是要跟自己真正喜欢的kiss，魔法就会解除了。」</p><p> </p><p>「哎！」</p><p> </p><p>其实说完之后，目黑莲也觉察到了不对，暗暗的房间里，刚刚心意相通的两个年轻人，温热的呼吸，暧昧的距离。raul修长的手指停在自己的嘴唇上，「所以......めめ要跟我kiss嘛？」</p><p> </p><p>『啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！』目黑莲在内心狂吼——『这！这这这这这！！！！！这么色气的17岁是真实存在的嘛？！！！！！！！』他赶紧抬手把raul的脸盖住向后推过去，「哎！你现在才17岁17岁！！！还是未成年！！！这么干你想让我被抓起来嘛？？？」</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈哈～原来めめ意外的纯情啊～」raul乐呵呵的笑了起来，「那成年人的めめ，传授给我一点儿kiss的经验怎么样？也让我准备准备呀～」说着，raul抓起一个枕头像模像样的预演了起来。</p><p> </p><p>「可恶！你这死小孩！」目黑莲咬牙切齿道，「我要是有接吻的经验，就不会在这儿跟你手拉手读心啦！！！」</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」</p><p> </p><p>两个人笑着打闹，由于白天都有好强度的工作不一会儿就累的躺在了一起，目黑莲猛地起身，侧压在raul身上，小孩紧张的差点窒息。但目黑莲只是轻轻柔柔的在小孩额头上留下一吻，「睡吧，明天还有舞台剧，快睡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯......」</p><p> </p><p>空气安静了几分钟。</p><p> </p><p>「哎对了めめ，」raul突然想到了什么，「你也变成了魔法师就说明17岁的时候你也没有初吻，并且一直持续到现在都没有？！」raul难以置信的看着目黑莲，「人设崩塌啊めめ、不是爱情骗子来的嘛......唔！」</p><p> </p><p>「吵死了！」raul话还没说完就被目黑莲一个按倒用枕头捂住了脸，「快给我睡！！！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin⭐️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>